


A Date with Bonniefan23

by Aliaslisa



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliaslisa/pseuds/Aliaslisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagined conversation, where Veronica asks Logan to help her with the B&E charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date with Bonniefan23

“I want Logan. Tonight. At the 09”.

 

Ruby Jetson had been firm in her demand.

Veronica could either set her up with Logan, or face the B&E charge and throw away her chance to take the bar. It wasn’t something she was comfortable asking him about. He was under a lot of pressure after all, and Ruby was certifiable to say the least. But she had worked so hard, for so long. Hearst, Stanford, Columbia, all those years wasted? This couldn’t be it. Logan would understand, right?

She grabbed her phone decisively from her purse and opened the address book. It wasn’t really any need for it, she knew the number by heart, it had gone unchanged for the last decade and a half. Yet she still went through the ceremony of scrolling down the alphabet, stopping at his name. She let her eyes rest on the word spelling Logan Echolls, contemplating on what to say. She ran a few lines in her head, trying to find her best opening statement, throwing in some legal terms for good measure.

The phone started vibrating in her hand before she could settle on one. The display lit up; Incoming call from Logan Echolls.

“Heeeeey” Veronica said, hoping to sound leveled. She could almost hear Logan’s facial expression on the other end of the line. She wasn’t fooling anyone.

“So…” he said in a hesitant tone, “I never heard back from you. Did you get on her computer? Did you find anything?”

“Well… about that” she bit her lip for a second, regaining some composure.

“I haven’t had a chance to go through everything yet. I’m down at the station” she was sure he would understand what that meant.

“Doing your 2014 Neptune Nostalgia Tour?” he quipped, though a little halfheartedly.

“You know me! High in demand. Sold out venues. Born To Run covers, that sort of thing” she smiled when she heard him chuckle a little. Veronica sighed and switched to a more serious tone “I got caught. I might be facing a B&E charge, which means that I might have to give up on my grown-up lawyering job” she paused for a moment “so I need you to do me a favor”

“The answer is ‘yes’, yes I will head for the border with you. I can be ready in an hour. Tijuana sound good to you?”

“Yeah, that sound great” Veronica scoffed. “Should we buy a piñata, stuff it with steroid? Make it like old times”. They both laugh. It was nice that they could still do this, throw playful banter at each other. “Let’s mark that as plan B for now.”

Logan agreed.

Then came the dreaded part of this conversation. The part where Veronica would have to ask her ex-boyfriend, to go on a date with his late ex-girlfriend’s stalker (and possible killer), not the greatest position Veronica had been in.

“You remember my BFF right? Della Pugh, from high school?”

“Suuure, you were on the dance team together right?” he said sardonically.

Veronica was impressed. He was obviously joking, but still. “That’s her!” she said, coating her words with sugar, hoping to sound endearing. “You see, In addition to being Bonniefan23, she’s also Loganfan1”

She waited for his response, but he kept silent, he probably understood the direction this conversation was headed. She continued, still suraging her words. “And Loganfan1 would very much like a date with you tonight, at the 09er”.

“Ah, don’t I feel like the bell of the ball?” he replied in his best southern accent. “Mmm, t’s the dress whites isn’t it?” Logan mused.

Veronica grinned, knowing the easy tone meant that he was okay with this arrangement. “Yes, you should have them pressed for this evening.”

“Is this for Ruby’s sake, or for your own amusement?”

“Can’t it be both?" She smiled, "and don't worry. I'm coming along as a chaperone, can't let anything bad happen to my sweet southern bell now can I?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit unsure wether the canon-year is 2014 or whatnot, I opted for this seeing as the movie came out that year, but it very well might be 2016 for all I know.


End file.
